Prigionia
by Caskett93
Summary: Lisbon si risveglia al buio più completo con ricordi confusi di quello che le è successo. Questa è una One-Shot veramente lunga. Buona Fortuna Rating T per scene di violenza


**Prigionia**

**Nero**

Nero.

Tutto intorno a me era nero. Ero totalmente al buio.

Non era come quando sei a casa, di notte, e ti svegli circondata dalle tenebre ma poi guardando meglio riesci a vedere quello spiraglio di luce che ti fa sentire meglio, che ti fa vedere i contorni degli oggetti. No, non era affatto così.

Ero immersa nel nero.

Non ho mai avuto paura del buio ma quello era diverso. Iniziai a piangere silenziosamente oppressa dalla sensazione di nulla intorno a me.

Quando mi ripresi alcuni istanti dopo decisi che non me ne sarei rimasta buona e calma, dovevo uscire da quel posto. Mossi le mani e i piedi e mi accorsi di avere delle catene, un paio ai polsi e uno alle caviglie che mi permettevano di muovermi come meglio volevo ma che mi impedivano di allontanarmi troppo dal mio angolino. Inizia a girare la stanza e trovai una specie di materasso. Niente molle, solo uno strato di gomma piuma e mi ci sdraia sopra. Ero confusa, non ricordavo cos'era successo e sopratutto ero stanca così decisi di dormire un poco.

**Ricordi confusi**

Mi risvegliai non so quanto tempo dopo, era impossibile quantificare giorni e ore lì dentro.

Mi stirai e vidi che ero sempre immersa in quel nero assoluto.

All'improvviso alcuni ricordi vaghi e confusi riaffioravano alla mia mente.

Io che saluto il mio partner.

Io che salgo in macchina.

Io che guido fino a casa

Io che apro la porta e poi dopo il nero assoluto.

_Mi devono aver preso alle spalle._ Pensai.

Continuai l'esplorazione dei dintorni e trovai, sul lato opposto della stanza qualcosa di freddo. Cominciai ad esplorarlo con le mani e alla fine capì cos'era. Un WC. _Ma che gentile da parte sua. _Nemmeno in quel caso avevo perso la mia ironia.

Quando provai ad allontanarmi ulteriormente le mie catene si tesero e capì che quello era il limite così tornai sul letto e chiusi gli occhi per pensare a quelle immagini sfocate e cercare di dar loro un significato.

**Epifania**

Dovevo essermi riaddormentata perché all'improvviso mi ritrovai seduta alla mia scrivania.

Davanti a me lui che mi sorrideva gentile, che mi parla dolcemente, che mi prende in giro e io che con la stretta allo stomaco che mi prende quando sto con lui, gli rispondevo cercando di non far trapelare dal mio viso le emozioni.

La scena scomparve, ero in casa mia e davanti a me un muro completamente rosso. Era sangue ed io ne ero certa.

Mi risvegliai sudata e con il fiatone e ricordai tutto quello che mi era successo da dopo che ero arrivata a casa.

Era stato Lui.

Red John

Ero nelle mani del mostro che da anni tormentava ormai la mia vita e quella di Jane.

**Primo incontro**

_Cosa mi farà?_

Iniziai a preoccuparmi, lui era pazzo e io lo sapevo bene.

_Mi ucciderà perché siamo arrivati troppo vicini a lui._

Ricominciai a piangere ma non perché avevo paura di morire. Non ne ho mai avuta.

Piangevo per Jane, per quello che la mia morte avrebbe significato sulla sua coscienza perché io sapevo che alla fine lui si sarebbe dato la colpa di tutto.

Passò il tempo e io rimasi su quel materasso immobile. Le lacrime erano finite ma non l'angoscia.

E poi all'improvviso una luce, talmente forte da accecarmi.

"Chi c'è?" chiesi usando per la prima volta la mia voce. Nessuno mi rispose ma un faretto si accese e mi venne puntato addosso. Appena la mia vista si abitò alla luce potei vedere la mia prigione e capì che non era affatto differente da quello che mi ero immaginata. Una stanza in cemento. Quattro pareti, pavimento soffitto, il materasso e il WC.

Non riuscivo a vederlo. Lui mi tirò un giornale addosso e posizionò una telecamera.

_Cosa vuole fare? Chiedere un ricatto?_

Ma poi lui si avvicinò e vidi cosa aveva in mano. Un coltello. Voleva torturarmi e mandare la registrazione alla mia squadra per godere del loro dolore.

Quando la lama incise per la prima volta la mia pelle mi sfuggì un piccolo lamento di dolore, non vedevo la faccia di Lui coperto com'era dalla maschera ma sapevo che stava godendo del dolore che mi infliggeva.

Di nuovo il coltello incise la mia pelle ma stavolta rimasi in silenzio così come le nove dopo.

Quando finì la sua opera semplicemente spense la telecamera e se ne andò lasciando il faretto acceso.

**Luce**

Quella luce mi diede la forza di ignorare il dolore che provavo ma allo stesso tempo mi permetteva di vedere le mie ferite e il sangue che ne usciva. Non erano gravi, nessuna di esse mi avrebbe ucciso ma se non le avessi disinfettate potevano infettarsi.

Come se Lui mi avesse sentito torno nella stanza con una bacinella d'acqua e uno straccio.

"Non fare giochetti mia cara.. non ho armi con me e se proverai ad avere la meglio guadagnerai solo un peggior trattamento." la sua voce era palesemente camuffata ma comunque mi sembrò famigliare. Conoscevo il mostro ma il mio cervello annebbiato dal dolore non riusciva ad arrivare a una risposta.

Ero debole e lo lascia fare. Mi disinfetto le ferite e le fasciò.

Alla fine bruciavano ancora ma almeno avevano smesso di far male.

Lui uscì dalla stanza e portò con se tutto per tornare cinque minuti dopo con un piatto di plastica con della carne poco cotta e tagliata e una bottiglietta di plastica d'acqua.

Aveva pensato a tutto. Niente posate per evitare che aprissi i lucchetti delle catene e niente vetro da rompere e usare come arma. Pure il WC era di alluminio invece che di porcellana. Non potevo uscire con le mie sole forze da quella stanza. Dovevo confidare nella fatto che la mia squadra sarebbe venuta a salvarmi.

"Mangia... non vogliamo che muori prima del dovuto giusto?" disse ironico. "Hai dieci minuti poi il faretto si spegnerà ti conviene muoverti." e detto ciò uscì dalla stanza.

Mangia e quando il faretto si spense mi stesi sul letto ero stanchissima

**Routine**

I miei giorni passavano nel più completo buio. La luce arrivava solo quando Lui scendeva per torturarmi. Più il tempo passava più il buio si faceva opprimente tanto che a volte mi trovavo a sperare che Lui arrivasse a torturarmi almeno avrei avuto quelle ore di luce che ne seguivano tra tortura, fasciatura e cibo.

Tra una tortura e l'altra passavano sempre tre giorni. Lo potevo vedere dal giornale che mi costringeva a tenere alzato per i primi secondi per provare che ero viva.

Mi portava uno o due pasti al giorno, secondo la sua volontà. Era una tecnica per far perdere la cognizione del tempo che conoscevo bene.

Continuò ad usare il coltello per le seguenti due volte ma poi il mio corpo dimostrò che non avrebbe sopportato altre perdite di sangue per alcuni giorni così cambio tattica.

**Ribrezzo**

Dopo l'ultima volta che era venuto avevo passato gran parte del mio tempo sul letto semi svenuta. Mi alzavo solo per usare il WC e per mangiare. Ero spossata e ogni tanto mi svenivo.

Quando lo sentì scendere quella volta sorrisi. Sarei morta. Non potevo sopportare ulteriori perdite di sangue, il mio corpo debilitato, mal nutrito e disidratato non riusciva a recuperare con la solita velocità.

Ma quando dopo aver posizionato la telecamera e avermi dato il giornale se ne uscì rimasi confusa.

"Aiutatemi." supplicai verso la telecamera. "Non so dove mi trovo ma non ce la faccio più non mi permette nemmeno di morire."

Lui tornò e io rimasi in silenzio. Non era da me supplicare ma quella volta era diverso.

"Oggi cambiamo gioco mia cara che ne dici?" mi chiese lui.

Da dietro la schiena tirò fuori un ferro rovente, di quello con cui si marchiano le mucche e mi si avvicino. Provai ad indietreggiare ma sapevo che era inutile. "Togliti la camicia, altrimenti prenderà fuoco."

Obbedì, non era esattamente caldo lì dentro e avevo bisogno dei vestiti per quando zuppi di sangue, tagliati e puzzolenti.

Quando poggiò il ferro sulla mia pelle urlai a pieni polmoni. I quattro taglietti che mi aveva fatto precedentemente sembravano niente in confronto a questo dolore. L'odore di carne bruciata mi dava la nausea e lui rideva, lo sentivo. Non gli basto una volta sola.

Mi marchio sulle spalle, sul ventre e poi sulle gambe.

Avevo il suo marchio addosso e quando finì la sua opera non era il dolore o l'odore della mia carne bruciata a farmi star male, ma era quello Smile indelebile che mi sarei portata dietro per il resto dei miei giorni. Ne avevo ben cinque. E non provavo altro che ribrezzo verso me stessa.

**Confessione **

_Cosa penserà Jane? Riuscirà a guardarmi?_ Lo so che sono pensieri stupidi, ma in quel momento era tutto ciò che mi passava per la testa.

Dopo aver disinfettato le bruciature e avermi lasciato il cibo Red John se ne andò e io tornai a piangere.

Avevo capito di amare Jane. Cosa mi serviva negarlo in quel momento? Sarei potuta morire da un momento all'altro. Sapevo che avrei dovuto trovare il modo di comunicargli che lo amavo, che non era colpa sua altrimenti non me lo sarei mai potuto perdonare.

Nei giorni seguenti rimasi su quel letto stesa di lato per non poggiarmi sulle bruciature, alzarmi mi costava fatica ed era un dolore più forte di una coltellata.

Red John tornò e ripeté le solite azioni per poi allontanarsi. Aveva in mente qualche nuova tortura a quanto pare ma io non me ne preoccupai.

"Ti amo." sussurrai sorridendo alla telecamera. "E non è colpa tua Jane. So che morirò ma non rimpiango di averti amato nemmeno per un minuto."

**Sofferenza**

Dopo alcuni istanti che passai in silenzio Red John rientrò nella stanza con una bottiglietta di acciaio. Sembrava una fiaschetta di liquore di quelle che si vedono ai cowboy nei film americani.

"Questo sarà interessante Signor Jane..." disse Lui rivolto alla telecamera. Aprì la fiaschetta e mi prese un braccio. Non protestai, ne feci alcun che per ritirarmi stavo troppo male.

Versò alcune gocce del liquido sulla mia pelle e dopo un primo momento il liquido incominciò a bruciare. Era come se avessi messo il braccio nel fuoco e me lo stesse bruciando lentamente.

"Fallo smettere!" supplicai.

Lui rise e quando ritirai il braccio mi prese l'altro e vi gettò alcune gocce. Urlai ancora.

Ne versò altro sulla mano sinistra e io, sopraffatta dal dolore svenni.

Quando mi ripresi avevo il cibo davanti ed ero già state fasciata ma le bruciature da acido continuarono a farmi male.

I giorni seguenti furono una continua sofferenza, non ce la facevo più, volevo morire e quindi smisi di mangiare e di bere.

**Chiacchierata**

Non so quanto tempo dopo Red John venne a trovarmi. Avevo saltato tre pasti.

"Cosa vuoi?" sussurrai con un filo di voce.

"Mangia."

"No."

"Morirai se non mangi."

"Non mi importa..."

"Così vorresti dare il colpo di grazia al mio caro amico Patrick?" disse beffardo lui.

Jane si sarebbe sentito ancora più in colpa sapendo che avevo DECISO di morire.

"Ahhh.. vedo che inizi a capire." sorrise lui. Aveva vinto. Amavo troppo Jane per distruggerlo in questa maniera. Avrei resistito fino alla fine, se fossi morta non sarebbe stato per colpa mia, ma solo sua.

Mi avvicinai ai piatti e iniziai a mangiare l'ultimo pasto che mi aveva portato e bevetti tutte e tre le bottigliette d'acqua.

"Ti porto qualcos'altro. Avrai bisogno di energie per domani." ridendo uscì e fui di nuovo sola.

**Paura**

Il giorno dopo arrivò troppo in fretta, Red John entrò con la telecamera e stavolta rimase. Non aveva niente con se e per un momento pensai che volesse violentarmi.

"Non preoccuparti Teresa..." sussurrò notando la mia paura. "Non è da me fare certe cose... non che tu non sia bellissima, anzi. Ho avuto modo di vedere con i miei occhi quanto tu possa essere bella mentre ti fasciavo il corpo." spostai lo sguardo, queste parole mi ferivano più di quanto volessi ammettere.

Lui si avvicinò e provò ad accarezzarmi ma io mi allontanai e allora volò il primo schiaffo seguito da un altro e poi un altro e un altro ancora finché la mia faccia non bruciava dal dolore poi Red John cambio obiettivo.

Provai a scostarmi ma mi aveva intrappolato contro il muro e inizio a tirarmi pugni e calci. Io cercai di proteggermi ma fu tutto inutile. Non lo supplicai di fermarsi, non volevo dargli questa soddisfazione ma non potei trattenere le lacrime.

Alla fine mi rimise in piedi. Mi faceva male una caviglia, sicuramente era slogata ma restai in piedi.

"Vede cosa succede Signor Jane a chi la ama?" chiese rivolto alla telecamera. Mi diede un ultimo cazzotto e io per colpa della caviglia mal andata cadei all'indietro e battei la testa.

Il mio mondo divenne nero e io svenni.

**Ironia**

Riaprì gli occhi e mi ritrovai di nuovo al buio sentivo che sul mio corpo c'erano nuove fasciature.

Controllai i danni dovuti ai colpi di Lui e scoprì che avevo qualche costola incrinata diversi lividi su braccia e gambe e la caviglia slogata oltre che un bernoccolo e una bella ferita nel punto in cui avevo battuto la testa.

Naturalmente Red John aveva fasciato tutto.

_Strano che non mi abbia lasciato da mangiare..._ pensai tra me. Volevo spostarmi dal materasso ma faceva troppo male. Decisi di rimanere immobile, almeno finché non mi fosse necessario alzarmi.

Dopo un po' di tempo sentì la porta aprirsi ma stranamente non vidi la luce filtrare dall'apertura.

_Che succede?_

"Teresa." era la voce di Red John, era annoiata.

"Che vuoi bastardo? Come mai non accendi la luce?" domandai incazzata nera.

"La luce è accesa cara..." mi rispose lui sorpreso. E allora capì. Ironica a volte la vita. Cadendo avevo perso la vista temporaneamente, proprio come Jane. "A quanto pare sei cieca." mi disse lui.

"Grande genio!" risposi ironica tossendo alla fine della frase. Le costole incrinate facevano più male di tutto il resto. Respirare era difficile e parlare mi faceva vedere le stelle.

Sentì arrivare uno schiaffo. Era la prima volta che mi picchiava non davanti alla telecamera e rimasi sorpresa. Ingenuamente avevo pensato che la sua violenza fosse limitata allo spettacolo che proponeva a Jane ogni tre giorni.

"Non. Rispondermi. Più. Con. Quel. Tono." mi disse scandendo una parola dopo l'altra.

Io annui, lui mi avvicinò il piatto per mangiare e poi lo sentì allontanarsi e uscire.

**Stranezze**

Non sentì più Red John entrare e uscire, non veniva nemmeno più per portarmi da mangiare.

Da quando ero diventata temporaneamente cieca avevo dormito una volta e basta quindi ipotizzai che fosse passato all'incirca un giorno.

Iniziai ad avere fame e la sete si fece talmente impellente che mi ridussi ad aprire la parte alta del WC, la cassetta dove si accumula l'acqua e bevetti da lì. Sperai solamente che l'acqua della casa fosse ben filtrata.

Il secondo giorno finalmente la porta si aprì e io capì di essere ancora cieca in quanto non vidi nulla.

Red John mi mise in mano il piano e una bottiglietta e io mangia affamata.

Non disse nulla e questo fu strano. Di solito parlava con me, si faceva beffe di me o mi parlava dei tentativi della mia squadra di trovarmi, ma quella volta rimase silenzioso.

Lui uscì e io dopo ave finito di mangiare decisi di mettermi a dormire. Le costole protestarono ma alla fine riuscì a trovare una posizione abbastanza comoda per appisolarmi.

**Rumori**

A svegliarmi quella volta non fu la fame, la sete o un incubo, ma dei rumori da fuori la mia stanza.

Erano rumori di passi.

Ci furono altri urli e poi degli spari e io capì.

Erano arrivati.

"Sono qui!" inizia ad urlare. Faceva un male cane alle costole ma non mi importava Jane, Cho e Van Pelt erano lì fuori e dovevano trovarmi. Sono sicura che Red John non aveva lasciato l'accesso alla mia cella in bella vista. "Sono qui!"

Ci furono altri spari seguiti da urla che non riconobbi e poi sentì i passi avvicinarsi. Era solo una serie di passi. Non riuscivo ad urlare dell'altro, le costole me lo impedivano.

I passi si avvicinarono dell'altro e poi sentì la porta aprirsi.

_Se fosse Red John?_ Pensai disperata.

Senti qualcuno avvicinarsi e sperai che non fosse Lui.

**Urla**

Sentì una lama premere sul mio collo e capì che questo era Red John.

Ero morta.

"Stai lontano da lei." la voce di Jane mi sembrò come una sorsata di acqua pura.

"Jane..." sussurrai. Il coltello premette di più sulla mia gola.

"Avvicinati e giuro che la uccido Patrick, sai che lo posso fare e che non esiterò." niente camuffatore stavolta e finalmente capì chi era.

"Walter..." sussurrai schifata da me stessa.

"Già cara Teresa..." sentivo il sorriso nella sua voce.

"Lasciala andare Mashburn. E' finita."

"Io ti consiglio di abbassare la pistola Patrick, non hai un'ottima mira, vuoi forse rischiare id ferirla?" rispose Lui beffardo.

"Ti ucciderò lo sai?" rispose Jane.

"Jane no..." c'era una supplica nella mia voce.

"Visto, anche Teresa è d'accordo con me, abbassa la pistola Jane, se lo farai e chiuderai la porta dietro di te prometto di lasciarla andare."

"Vattene Jane! Chiama gli altri."

"Ma non può mia cara Teresa."

"Cosa hai fatto Jane?" domandai disperata.

"Il nostro caro Patrick è entrato dal retro, il tuo team è fuori che cerca di entrare ma i miei cari amici li stanno tenendo a bada."

_Ecco i tanti passi._

Sentì la porta chiudersi e qualcosa strisciare lungo il terreno. Aveva obbedito.

Lui mi lasciò andare e mi gettò sul materasso.

"Bella mossa Patrick." disse Mashburn raccogliendo la pistola e caricandola. "Ma vedi, lei è cieca, ha battuto la testa sai?"

"E' finita. Anche se ci ucciderai ti abbiamo scoperto, verrai mandato in prigione e molto probabilmente riceverai la pena capitale. Arrenditi Mashburn." provò Jane. Sentivo Walter muoversi per la piccola stanza. Mi rialzai a fatica e mi appoggiai al muro.

Walter era dritto davanti a me, non vedevo ma potevo sentirlo e sicuramente era voltato verso Jane. Dovevo agire per dare la possibilità a Patrick di scappare.

Mi lancia verso la fonte dei rumori e quando placcai qualcosa urlai a Jane di scappare.

Tutto quello che sentì dopo fu uno sparo, un dolore indicibile al fianco, delle urla e poi più niente. Il buio calò su di me.

**Risveglio **

Mi svegliai in una stanza d'ospedale, il rumore delle macchine mi assordava.

"Dove... dove sono?" chiesi a nessuno in particolare.

"Sei in ospedale." mi voltai e vidi Jane seduto su una sedia. Doveva aver dormito in ospedale.

"Oddio, ma ci vedo!"

"Certo che ci vedi.." disse ridacchiando Jane. "La cecità era temporanea."

Cercai di cambiare posizione ma mi faceva male ogni muscolo.

"Quanto?" dissi sprofondando nei cuscini.

"Quattro giorni..." mi rispose lui avvicinandosi. "Sai, mi hai fatto preoccupare Teresa."

Sorrisi debolmente.

"Cosa.. cosa è successo?"

"Quando sei saltata addosso a Red John lui si e' voltato in tempo e quando siete caduti a terra è partito un colpo. Sono saltato addosso a lui, l'ho disarmato e poi sono venuto a vedere come stavi. Eri svenuta ma c'era sempre battito." iniziò Jane rattristandosi. "Mashburn ha provato a scappare ma nel frattempo Cho e gli altri erano entrati e lo hanno preso. Abbiamo chiamato un ambulanza e dopo alcune ore in chirurgia eccoci qua." finì con un lieve sorriso. Sapevo che mi stava nascondendo qualche dettaglio sul mio ricovero per non spaventarmi.

"Quanto tempo?" gli chiesi immaginando benissimo cosa potesse essere stato.

"Sei morta per due minuti ma poi ti hanno ripreso." mi confessa alla fine.

"Walter?"

"Sì è suicidato ieri in cella." rispose lui con voce atona.

"Mi dispiace Jane..."

"A me no... "

Il silenzio ritornò nella stanza per i seguenti minuti. La sua mano strinse la mia gentilmente.

"Ti amo anch'io..." sussurrò e io per un attimo rimasi confusa.

"Ero sicura che avrebbe tagliato quel pezzo." mentì io ma dovevo immaginare che era inutile con Jane.

"Bugiarda." disse lui infatti. Improvvisamente mi vennero in mente i video e tutte le torture subite ma soprattutto i marchi. "E comunque non mi importa di tutto quello che ti ha fatto. Per me sarai sempre bellissima." aggiunse lui come leggendomi nel pensiero. "Ho visto il tuo sguardo mentre... mentre ti..." non riuscì a continuare ma capì cosa intendeva. "Insomma, non mi importa Teresa, io ti amo." mi ripeté. Sorridemmo, lui si avvicino e posò le sue labbra sulle mie.

Avevo passato dei giorni terribili e mi sarei portata le cicatrici dietro per il resto della mia vita ma quando le nostre bocche si incontrarono per la prima volta non mi importava. Red John era morto e io avevo Jane finalmente tutto per me, per sempre.

Spazietto tutto mio: Se siete arrivate fino in fondo complimenti XD  
Spero vi sia piaciuto il racconto...  
Sappiate che avevo ideato un finale molto alternativo in cui entrambi morivano... Era un finale molto sovrannaturale ma caruccio quindi domani o dopodomani lo posterò per chi volesse leggerlo XD  
Mi raccomando ditemi che ne pensate


End file.
